Desires of the heart
by Vegeta's Embodiment
Summary: Welp, I'm not sure what genre this would go into, so I'm making it General. Shenlong goes into people's dreams to see what they you wish for. I would have made this go into everyone's and be a million chapters long, but I thought that it would be better a


Desires of the Heart

Desires of the Heart

Authors note: Okie Dokey! Here we go! Another story! Boy oh boy! Okay anyway. Sorry that it took so long for me to update anything, but my comp has been frazzling lately. 

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em and I'm broke.

~*~

Shenlong awoke slightly in the darkness he was confined in. reaching out with his mind, she felt that the dragon balls had not been gathered together yet. Well THAT wouldn't last. He was about to just go back to sleep when his mind wandered across the four star ball. He had to smile just a little. It was sitting peacefully on the mantle in the house occupied by the one they called Goku. A special man, he was. He brought so many people together that may have never had been united if it were not for him, and he had the habit of bringing out the best in everyone. Even that horrid little pig-man, Oolong. A deep rumble shook the darkness as Shenlong chuckled, something that immortal dragons do not do often. Ah, a most unusual wish indeed. Shenlong remembered balking at first when he heard the pig's voice ring out above the roar of the winds, and when he saw the comical little figure grinning with his fist outstretched to the air as if he had just wished for immortality. But immortality was not what was granted that night. "A hot babe's panties?" The dragon recited, his ancient tongue stumbling over the words as he held in his laughter. His mind stretched out and merged with those of sleeping mortals as he wandered Chikyuu as a small spirit. He came across Oolong, who was fast asleep and dreaming of the right sow to fill those panties these days. Hit with the intensity of a train wreck, Shenlong looked in wonder at Oolong again, the little pig's intense feeling of jealousy seeping into the dragon's though sin, chilling him. Hesitantly the dragon concentrated. What could Oolong possibly be jealous of? Ah. Kuririn. Shenlong's mid wandered to the Kame House, and one of its occupants. Ah, the short monk did have a lovely mate. Ah, this house was full of dreams to explore. Out of habit, Shenlong reached out to them, pulling them to him, inspecting their fibers. The first one to reach his old hands was Kame-Sen'nin's, as his immortality made him forever young, (or old, depending how you look at it!) and youth's dreams were always the strongest, rivaled only by the very old. The old man laid in the small bed trembled with every breeze, and every few moments his breath would come out a wheeze. Shenlong pitied the man, for although they were both immortal, it was impossible for the great dragon to fall into sickness or get cold as the old man did. What did he wish for? Surely to be strong and healthy again, the dragon thought. But as Shenlong entered his dreams, he found that he was terribly mistaken. 

Kame-Sen'nin looked around at all the young men he had trained. They all stood patiently in a neat row, except for Goku who was shifting his weight back and forth between feet, being very bored. There was a monster coming, stronger then Cell could ever have imagined being, and all his students wanted to see their "invincible old master" to show him who was boss. Kane-Sen'nin looked back at Goku, who was the only one of the group who had ever surpassed him and even stood a hair's chance against the beast. This is a young man's world, Kame-Sen'nin thought. I should have died a long time ago. He turned to the monstrosity behind him. He knew this battle wouldn't kill him, and he felt strangely sorry that it wouldn't. Being immortal sucked.

Shenlong looked down on the house again, not sure if he should keep going, Kame-Sen'nin's dream putting him in bad spirits. However his gaze wandered into the next room where a small family slept on a large bed. The father was rather short but well muscled, his black hair strewn over the pillow. His face was proportioned so well, and his hair fell in just the right places that it took one a few moments before they realized that his man was missing the primary organ of scent. The dragon thought for a moment that the man probably wished for a nose, as it was the case many times in the past that men and women who had lost limbs in battle would seek the balls to wish back their missing appendage. Shenlong dove in, so to speak, to Kuririn's dream, and found himself on a battlefield. Kuririn was looking at two figures. One was a large man with an unkempt Mohawk of orange hair and the other was his wife. The larger one was hurt severely, part of his head blown off. If the man had been a ningen, he would be dead. Ah, but this was Juuroku Gou, the Sixteenth Android. Kuririn's wife, Juuhachi Gou, the Eighteenth Android was standing beside him, watching the fight with interest. Kuririn raised the remote he held in his hand at them. This was the moment. The remote fell from his hands! What was he doing? His feet seemed to move of their own accord as he smashed the remote under his toes. He was catapulted to now. He was happy, that much was for sure. He had the most beautiful woman on Chikyuu, in his opinion, for a wife, and an equally beautiful daughter. But was SHE happy. He saw Juuhachi Gou, leaning over a cookbook, making her best effort to make an extra special meal for Juunana Gou, her brother, who was making his seasonal visit to see them, coming away from his small home in the mountains. She looked up and out of the window, a sad look on her face, then turned to him when she sensed his presence and gave him a smile so full of radiance, he warmed just as if he were kissed by the sun's rays. Was she truly happy? He wished he knew.

Shenlong looked over to Juuhachi Gou, laying beside Kuririn, one hand reaching over their daughter to rest on his chest, the other under her head. What did she wish for? Shenlong cast about, looking for her dreams, but oddly couldn't find them. An effect of her androidization, he guessed. However, her mind was still open to rummaging. If the dragon had had a little more of a conscience, then he would have felt a bit guilty about going through people's dreams like a thief through a house. Was she happy? That was the question that was most prominent on his mind. He looked deeper, finding that she was indeed. The only thing she missed was Juunana Gou. If only he were here all the time, instead of just the holidays. That would be her wish, the dragon supposed. The dragon looked down on the child between them. She had a tight hold on her father's arm, and was smiling in her sleep. She had no wish, the dragon found. Her dreams were filled of her father flying around and saving the world. Her father, the hero of earth, the greatest man to ever live. The dragon smiled at the little girl and decided to back out of dreams for now. Oh, there were so many to explore, and they were all linked together somehow. He had known groups of people to be linked in their dreams, but this was a large group indeed. Oolong, Kuririn, Juuhachi Gou, Juuroku Gou, Juunana Gou, Marron, Turtle, Puar, Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Goku, ChiChi Gohan, Piccolo, Videl, Mr. Satan, the feared Ox King, they were all linked somehow. This bond even went into a dimension, where the world was in the future and a boy and his mother dreamed of those they loved here. Oh, the dreams and the wishes he could have seen. But Shenlong needed rest granting wishes was tiring, and in a few years the balls would be pulled together once again. All wishes were exerting on him…even panties, he thought with a smile as he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him once again. 


End file.
